<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【hkkm】Dawn by YubaToMaTo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577525">【hkkm】Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubaToMaTo/pseuds/YubaToMaTo'>YubaToMaTo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SixTONES</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubaToMaTo/pseuds/YubaToMaTo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如今京本大我让松村北斗想起了奶油蛋糕——甜蜜，黏润，浊白。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【hkkm】Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>甜甜宝贝生日快乐！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p># </p><p> </p><p>  阳光从厚重的窗帘缝隙间透进房间，松村北斗睁眼便见京本大我依然睡意正酣。裸露的肩膀和手臂交叉着枕着半张脸，金色的头发遮住眼睛，脸上的软肉压出了一处极其可爱的弧度。他忍不住伸手去戳，京本撅了撅嘴，无意识地向松村北斗这个方向蹭了蹭。</p><p>  松村北斗便顺着他纤细的脖颈抚摸下去，金色的阳光洒落在他裸露的背脊上，滑腻的肌肤让他心生摇曳——前一晚的靡艳依然历历在目：京本大我到最后喘着气将他按在床上，跨坐着艰难进入的潮红脸庞、湿润的发丝和沾满液体的手指——如今一切归于恬静，色欲之神被禁锢在困意和肌肉酸痛里，京本大我依然缠绵于梦境，只在松村北斗摸到尾椎骨时发出一两声轻哼。舌尖轻轻碰触嘴唇时手指轻轻滑进臀缝，湿润黏腻的触感让他的下腹紧了又紧——京本大我扔掉了最后一个避孕套，蜷缩在自己身下允许内射。他们透明色的草莓味润滑剂依然甜得腻人，松村北斗如今却觉得那个味道像极了奶油蛋糕：</p><p>  甜蜜，黏润，浊白。</p><p>他起身，晨勃的性器抵住京本大我的臀瓣，喘息着摩擦，直到泛起一片暧昧的粉色。京本大我似是不舒服，无意识扭动的腰却让性器的臀间陷得更深。京本大我的前端在松村北斗手心中渐渐来了反应，他皱着眉轻轻喘息，半梦半醒地、似是困惑又将自己放纵于情欲之间，京本忍不住张开双腿，松村的性器便抵在了穴口。</p><p>睡得迷迷糊糊的京本大我要比平时直白得多，后面贪心地挽留着松村北斗轻轻戳刺的前端，在松村北斗朝耳廓吹气后呜呜咽咽地低语出声：<br/>“北斗……”</p><p> </p><p>话语间虽依然带着陷于梦境时的温软，但赤裸的情欲让松村北斗欲罢不能，右手分开一边臀瓣便操了进去。京本大我抖了抖，下意识地夹紧双腿，内里却是一片濡湿温暖，内壁贪婪地吮吸着，将松村北斗往更深处引去。如今虽没有京本大我富有技巧性的收缩，但紧致的后穴依然让松村北斗险些失守。他调整了一下姿势，让京本大我依然保持着趴姿睡觉的状态，垫高腰部，掐着腰窝便又急又深地插入了最深处。<br/>京本大我不适地扭送着身体，双眼沁出泪水，攥着被单的双手越收越紧，他终于瞇矇地睁眼——</p><p> </p><p>松村北斗伏在他耳边喘息着，灼热的双手在被单下贪心地捏住他的臀瓣，微眯的双眼深处尽是情欲。京本挣扎着翻身，却被松村又一个挺动逼得软下了腰。<br/>他低低地骂出声，开口却让一夜干燥酸软的喉咙罢了工。<br/>“怎么了？”松村北斗将吐息交代在京本的耳际，带着笑意发问。<br/>京本大我咬着嘴唇恶狠狠地瞪着他，撑着手臂从床上挣扎地起身，抬起腰试图减轻双臂的压力。他忍不住将自己往松村怀里送，一手贪心地抚慰着前端，另一手徒劳地攥着被单。舌头与松村的指尖交缠，呜呜咽咽的呻吟混合着水声，他屈服于松村极富技巧的挺动之下。</p><p>“唔、快点、”</p><p>松村轻笑一声，却被京本大我狠狠地往小腿上踹了一脚——无意间挺进最深处的性器让京本大我的声音猛地拔高，最敏感的那一点一时无法承受如此的力度，让他软倒在被褥之间。一时收紧的穴道让松村北斗倒吸一口凉气，巴掌拍在臀瓣上，颤抖着的双腿与讨好般收缩的内壁迫使他遵从京本女王的命令。</p><p> </p><p>“唔嗯、啊……”<br/>射精的瞬间让京本大我头皮发麻，共同到来的高潮令他无法闪躲。前端流出的液体早已近乎透明，这般令人窒息的干性高潮让他死死地抓住床单。松村北斗似是不解风情地蛮横冲撞，一下一下插入最深。</p><p> </p><p>京本大我侧躺着喘气，瞧着松村北斗忙着清理的背影气不打一处来。松村北斗又黏上来，伸了二指抚上京本早已泥泞不堪的臀缝，名义上是清理，实则是又一轮性爱的邀请——京本大我狠狠地啃了一口松村北斗的下唇，抬腿便是一蹬。<br/>松村北斗嗷呜一声吃痛，缩到床角委屈地瞧着他。<br/>“别以为穿着这身恐龙的连体家居服我就会原谅你——”</p><p>——永动机！</p><p>小少爷气呼呼地想。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>